


R & K

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Baby Names, Cute, F/M, First Book, Funny, Love, Loving Vegito, Made for my friend, Oneshot, Passionate Vegito, Scalli teasing Vegito, Tired Scalli, Twins, Vegito still Vegito, light humor, pregnant Scalli, scallito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: Scalli is pregnant and she along with Vegito are coming up with baby names for the unborn twins. A girl and a boy





	R & K

Vegito: *watching Scalli cook from the living room as he lays on the couch* babe come here

Scalli: *she sighs but happily goes over to him before squealing out as he pulls her down* yes?

Vegito: *he gives a guilty look at his force and kisses her* got any names yet? *laying a hand on her swollen stomach*

Scalli: *she lightly smiled and sets her hand over his* no but I'm setting names with R and K

Vegito: which should they be? *kissing her neck*

Scalli: I was thinking our daughter should be the R and our son would be K

Vegito: *he hummed, thinking* well what names do you like that starts with R or K?

Scalli: *she snuggled into him* I like Rachel, Son Rachel Briefs

Vegito: *he kissed her head* I love it

Scalli: what about you?

Vegito: from what I like or from what I know? Umm...I don't know. I like the name Kaiden

Scalli: Son Kaiden Briefs. I think we got our family *she looked up at Vegito with tired yet loving eyes*

Vegito: *he kissed her* yeah, we do

Scalli: *she giggled and slowly gets up* come on, dinner will be ready if not already ready

Vegito: how about you stay and I get us our food *he carefully makes Scalli sit down and start getting the plates*

Scalli: *she looked at her stomach* your father will be a piece of work once you two are born, but he loves us dearly *she looked up when Vegito screamed out and giggled*

Vegito: *a tear in his eye as he sucks on a finger, burned it on the hot pot*

Scalli: what am I going to do with you *she gets up and goes over to him, kissing his cheek* sit before I worry about you killing yourself just getting silverware

Vegito: yes ma'am

Scalli: 'a fine piece of work maybe, but still my goofball'

*the end*


End file.
